It is often the case that golfers and golf course superintendents prefer that a hole on a golf course be colored white such that the hole is more visible and easily distinguished from the familiar green to assist the individual golfer with putting. Because the golf cup needs to be set into the golf hole at least one inch below the surface of the green according to the rules of golf, it is often necessary for golf course superintendents to paint the soil surrounding the cup in order to distinguish it from the surrounding green and provide a visible target for the golfers. A method currently used for coloring the soil is to spray paint the soil. A paint brush would be problematic because it would likely become clogged with dirt, sand, or other debris. However, a problem with spray paint is that it can adversely affect the grass of the green or potentially spray onto or drip into the cup.
Additionally, some current systems require a user to activate a spray canister and rotate it relative to the golf hole, which requires the simultaneous application of force in multiple directions to push down and activate the aerosol spray canister while simultaneously twisting the spray canister or the apparatus which holds the canister in a full 360 degree arc. This can be difficult and lead to irregular spray patterns or excess paint build-up, leaving an unattractive, uneven residue in the golf hole. Another problem is that prior art systems do not prevent paint from collecting on the golf cup, which builds up over time and leads to premature denigration of the cup. Also, the current system includes multiple supports which cross the soil to be painted in order to provide a coupling means between the golf green support area and the activation mechanism, which is located in the center of the golf hole. These support beams prevent paint from being sprayed onto the soil where they depend from the green into the hole, so the user needs to rotate the entire device after applying the first coat, and start the entire process over again and paint a full 360 degree radius.
Another commonly used solution does not include the utilization of paint. Rather, a plastic sleeve is inserted into the golf hole and sits inside the cup and is typically colored white prior to insertion into the hole. This sleeve can slide upward upon removal of the flag pole and thus prevent golf balls from rolling into the cup. However, these plastic sleeves do not comply with the common rules of golf.